The Evil Scheme
by Drifter Koi
Summary: Just a fun little story that has no point..well maybe it will depends on how you look at it. This is based on GotenTrunks they are teenagers bout 18 and 19 just to set the time frame. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

The Evil Scheme: Part 1

An ordinary day...almost

Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ though I wish I did...Anyway this story is for pure enjoyment reasons only I am making no money off of this story what-so-ever, SO if you try to sue me have fun cuz I'm broke.

Warnings : This story does contain boy on boy action so readers BEWARE! If this is not your thing you might as well just stop reading right here and move on. Thanks and enjoy the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom I'm gay."

Goten quickly looked down at his knees at the look of pure shock on his mothers face.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Goten's head jerked up at his mothers outburst, confused he listened to her rant.

"No I knew that you were training too much! Being around all those men all of the time and then being here with your poor mother studying! It's no wonder that you would tell me this!" Goten just stared at his mother wondering what in the world she was talking about.

"It is obviously a cry for help!" Goten fell to the floor.

"Get out" Goten looked up at his mothers suddenly harsh words.

"But mom!"

"No! I said you get out of this house this instant!" Goten did not know what else to do he stared at his mother in utter confusion.

"I said GET OUT OF MY HOUSE GOTEN!!" Goten not knowing what else to do stood up to leave when suddenly his mother was right in front of him. "Now son I want to take this zeni and go find yourself a nice girl" Goten's jaw dropped.

"But mom I thought you told me to get out?"

"Exactly get out of this house and go find yourself a girlfriend" Chichi nodded so as to further confirm her intentions. "And no training! If I find out you just went to Trunk's house you'll be in big trouble mister!" Goten still started at his mother not really sure of what he should do now.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on! Get to town and find yourself a girl!" and with that Goten was shoved outside the door slamming behind him.

"Well now what am I supposed to do?" Goten thought to himself. "Well I guess I'll go into town." Looking down at the Zeni still clutched in his hand, Goten shrugged then pocketed the zeni and took off into the air.

"Man...I finally come out of the closet and she doesn't believe me" Trunks spoke softly to himself as he sipped at the drink he held. Siting at the outside table Trunks looked around hopefully. He really didn't feel like being alone right now.

"Huh? Oh Hey Goten over here!" Trunks stood up and waved at his friend.

Goten grinned at he caught sight of Trunks. Waving back from the distance, Goten walked towards his friend and sat down next to him.

"So did you get kicked out as well?" Goten started at Trunk's words...does he know? Goten thought as he stared at Trunks.

"Mom said I was training too hard so she kicked me out" Trunks informed as he took another sip from his drink.

"Oh" Goten said relief very obvious upon his face.

"Hm..Whats the matter with you Goten?" Trunks asked. Goten started again.

"Oh nothing. Hehe well yeah my mom kicked me out for the same reason." Goten said suddenly blushing.

Trunks couldn't help but notice this and wondered...hmmm an evil grin came upon Trunks face, he hid this from Goten by pretending to check out a passing beauty. This gave Goten some time to glance down Trunk's body...Now this was the real reason that he liked guys.

Maybe...Goten glanced up at the beauty that Trunks was checking out. She was attractive. So maybe it wasn't just guys in general that he liked...maybe it was just Trunks. Just Trunks.

Hmmmm

Of course this wasn't just a split second decision. From their years of friendship Goten and Trunks had formed a sort of bond which soon developed into something more than just a bond of friendship. Perhaps it was like a brotherhood of some sort...well maybe not a brotherhood more like a lover-hood? Goten pondered over this blushing a deeper red than before. Maybe there was a possibility that Trunks had the same feelings...then again maybe not. But of course there was always the possibility that Trunks did like him more than a friend...maybe they would someday...Goten's imagination began to go wild as he began to explore all the possibilities of just exactly what he and Trunks would do. Goten could feel his face grow warm with his thoughts not really paying attention to anything else at that moment.

Trunks stared at Goten wondering what the hell he was thinking about. "Um...Hello Earth to Goten!" Trunks spoke a little loudly waving his hand in front of Goten's eyes.

"Huh? What? EEP! Trunks!" Goten said suddenly snapping out of the little fantasy and returning back to reality. He was a little surprised that Trunks was still there, the object of his fantasy and dreams was sitting right there next to him, laughing.

Goten glared at Trunks wondering what was so funny. "Trunks what are you laughing at?" Goten finally asked slightly confused.

Trunks couldn't help himself the look on Goten's face had been priceless.

"TRUNKS!" Goten yelled, yet Trunks just kept laughing.

"What were you thinking about? You were totally drooling all over yourself!" Trunks said still giggling. Goten's jaw dropped.

"I was not!" Goten protested his face flushing a bright red, he was becoming more and more embarrassed. Trunks just grinned at him.

"So who was it huh?" Trunks said grinning as he nodded towards Goten's lap. Looking down Goten noticed a slight bulge. "Getting a little excited don't you think?" Goten stared at Trunks in horror.

"And in a public place too! Goten I never knew!" Trunks said his grin growing wider with each word he spoke. Goten couldn't say a word the poor guy was struck speechless. His face was burning like a hot fire his slight erection quickly softening at Trunk's words.

"I...uh..I have to go" Goten said quickly standing. Trunks stood with him grabbing Goten's arm as he did so.

"Come on Goten I know a place where we can have some privacy" Trunks said eyebrows moving suggestively. Goten blushed a very deep red as he allowed Trunks to lead him to the far side of town.

Once there the two boys took off into the air with Trunks in the lead. As they were flying through the air Goten noticed something different about Trunks. Of course he noticed his rear...firm and well rounded...'NO!' Goten thought to himself 'Stop thinking about that! You don't want anymore episodes! Especially with Trunks so near...'

There it was! As Trunks began to land Goten noticed what was different, there was a tiny ponytail on the back of Trunk's head...it looked...fake. Goten landed behind Trunks staring at that little ponytail that wasn't there the day before.

Suddenly Trunks turned around a look of questioning upon his face. "What is it?" he asked. Goten couldn't help but smile. Then he slowly pointed a finger at the back Trunk's head,

"What the hell is that?" he said failing to stifle his giggles.

Trunks gave Goten a hurt look "It's a...ponytail don't you think it looks cool?" he asked. Goten couldn't hold it anymore he broke out laughing bending over at the waist hugging himself.

Gotens erection in public forgotten the two boys focused on Trunk's fake ponytail. "I don't think it's that funny!" Trunks said angrily yet Goten just kept on laughing until tears began to squeeze from the corners of his eyes.

Trunks stood there quietly allowing Goten's burst of laughter to slow and finally stop on its own.

"It wasn't that funny." Trunks stated as Goten grinned at him.

The next thing Trunks knew Goten was diving at him one arm extended hand open and palm facing to the side. Acting on impulse, Trunks lifted his fist and smacked Goten right in the jaw. Goten staggered a few steps before finally gaining his balance and glaring at Trunks again.

"Come on Trunks you don't need that little ponytail, girls already chase after you enough as it is. Trunks only grinned at him.

"Maybe I don't want so much attention from girls." he said. Goten laughed at him and once again dove for the back of Trunks head. His hand reaching for the tiny ponytail, Trunks tried to knock Goten off balance again but this time Goten was expecting it and easily dodged the blow. Unfortunately doing so caused him to lose his balance and soon he found himself falling against Trunks chest, his arm over Trunk's shoulder, their lips nearly touching.

Both men froze at that moment not knowing what to do. The seconds seems like years to both of them as they each stared into each other's eyes seeing desire and love. At that moment Trunks closed the gap, one hand coming up to cup Goten's cheek as he pulled Goten in for a gentle kiss.

To be continued...


	2. Realization

Warning: Boy on boy action if this isn't your thing then leave now! Also I DO NOT own DBZ (though I really wish I did…) So don't bother sueing me cuz I'm a broke college student. ;)

The Evil Scheme Part 2: Realization

They were a perfect match. As the kiss slowly began to deepen Goten's body melted into Trunks' their mouths fit each other's perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

The arm that lay across Trunks' shoulder slowly bent at the elbow to curl around Trunks' neck. Goten moved his arm so that his hand could rest on the back of Trunks' neck; slowly Goten moved that hand up until his fingers were wrapped around the tiny ponytail that was attached to the back of Trunks' head.

Trunks of course was oblivious to Goten's actions, for all he knew was that Goten was finally in his arms kissing him back and not pushing him away. While one hand cupped Goten's cheek the other slowly came up to sneak underneath Goten's shirt to run smoothly over the skin.

Goten nearly moaned with pleasure at the gentle touch of Trunks' hand on is skin, yet his only reaction was to tighten his grip on Trunks' ponytail and give a mighty yank backwards.

Trunks yelled as his head was suddenly jerked away from Goten the kiss broken. Trunks' arms fell away from Goten, instead going behind his head to touch the spot where the ponytail had been.

Looking at Goten, Trunks saw his friend holding the ponytail by one end swinging it back and forth taunting him. "You really didn't need this anyway" Goten said with a slight grin.

Trunks' only reaction was to shoot his arm forward and let loose a weak energy blast straight at Goten's face.

"EEP!!" Goten said as he blocked the blast with the hand holding the fake hair. The hair burned to a crisp and Goten's fingers turned white hot.

Waving his hand wildly in the air Goten blew on his poor fingers trying to cool them down. Trunks only smirked at Goten's antics.

Finally when Goten calmed down and glared at in Trunks' direction, Trunks simply shrugged and said "payback's a bitch."

After another moment of glaring, both half-saijians suddenly burst out laughing. By the time they were finished Goten was holding his side and Trunks had tears coming out of his eyes.

The laughter dying on its own both Goten and Trunks looked at each other. "so…" Goten began slowly. "Now what?"

Trunks only shrugged just as clueless as his friend. "This is kinda a big deal" Trunks admitted. Goten simply nodded not quite sure what to do or say next. "I've already told my mom that I'm well…" Trunks said slowly not looking at Goten.

"You did?" Goten said surprised "well…so did I." Trunks blinked at Goten utterly shocked at what he was hearing.

"Did your mom tell you…" Trunks began.

"Go into town and find yourself a girlfriend" both half-saijins said simultaneously. Both stared yet again utterly speechless.

"you don't think…?" Goten said

"No…It's not possible…" Trunks replied

"or…is it?" Goten said. After a moment of looking at each other again both saijins suddenly powered up and shot into the air. Both heading in the same direction; Trunks' house.

To Be continued…

O.K so it is short but I felt that this was a good place to stop for this 'chapter.' Mind you the next section will most likely be the last of it and it won't be very long either. I may decided to expand on it perhaps creating a sequel if inspiration hits. Otherwise this is just a short fun little fic.

Hope you enjoyed it! I've already got the next section started so it shouldn't take too long to post it up. ;)


	3. The plotters revealed

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ, never have never will. My stories are for fun only.

First off I would like to apologize to all of those who have read this story and have been eagerly awaiting the day for me to finish it. At one point in time I did have this story mostly finished yet had lost touch with it. Now I have once again found the inspiration to finish the story. 2-3 years later :) that is. So this chapter will conclude "The Evil Scheme" I hope that you all enjoy it and find the ending to your liking. I will warn you that my writing style So... On with the story ^.^

The Evil Scheme Chapter 3 - The plotters revealed

Trunks and Goten flew at top speed leaving a wake in the clouds as they sped through the sky. They eventually landed in the yard of their destination - Trunk's place. There they found both Bulma and Chichi sitting at the outside table, sipping at drinks and eating what looked like biscuits.

The two young men walked towards their mothers only pausing when both Chich and Bulma looked up with wide smiles and beckoned them foreward "Hey Trunks, Goten" Bulma stated, at the same time of which Chichi waved.

Trunks and Goten glanced at one another with utterly confused looks on their faces. "Why don't you come and sit boys?" Chichi asked. Trunks took two steps closer before looking back at Goten, who was standing where he had stopped the first time. "Come on Goten!" Trunks hissed, giving Goten a hard look.

Goten felt his face grow warm with a blush as he suddenly realized that he had been staring at Trunks rear as he walked. "Bad Goten..." he muttered under his breath "now isn't the time"

"Goten are you coming or not?" Trunks said letting his impatience leak into his tone.

"Uh, yes!" Goten said, his face blushing a deeper shade as he shuffled foreward.

After the two young men sat, Trunks began to speak- holding up a finger for emphisis- only to be interrupted by Bulma who suddenly held a plate up to their faces "Biscuit?"

Trunks couldn't help but sputter and drop his hand while Goten accepted with apparent glee "Thank you very much Bulma" he said as he reached over and grabbed a biscuit, immediatly taking a bite.

"Always the polite young man, Chichi you did a wonderful job" Bulma stated with a smile as she put the plate back on the table.

"Why thank you Bulma" Chichi said with a smile of her own, taking a sip of her drink.

Trunks glanced between the three of them a look of shock and surprise on his face, mouth open. At that point Bulma turned to Trunks and tapped him on the shoulder "Close your mouth Trunks you look silly." Trunks quickly shut his mouth with a slight 'click' giving a small glare at the giggling Goten - which shut him up.

Trunks had no idea how to bring up the reason for this 'visit.' For a few moments both he and Goten sat there munching on biscuits and drinking tea. Occasionally they would glance at each other neither wanting to be the first to speak.

Eventually Chichi decided to ask the inevitable question "So boys, what brings you to this part of town?"

Both Bulma and Chichi smiled at each other with a seemingly knowing look as both Trunks and Goten blushed and dropped their gazes.

"Well um..." Goten began "You see.. it's like... um" Goten stuttered on before finally quieting and looking to Trunks for help.

"Well it's like this, Mom, Chichi" Trunks began "Goten and I met in town you see.. and we both realized that... well we both found out... we both..." Trunks struggled to find the right words, shifting his weight as he sat with obvious discomfort, Goten was no better.

Bulma and Chichi let the two young men continue on, each smiling with innocence as they patiently awaited to hear what the two of them had to say. Finally after a good 5 minutes of them struggling, Bulma finally took pity. "Yes Trunks, Goten, we have spoken to each other about your sexual orintation." This caused both Trunks and Goten to quiet as they stared at their mothers with slight surprise.

"You see," Chichi stated "We both knew something special was between you. So rather then go by first instincts and squash that homosexualality right out of you boys, we decided that it would be better for you two to be together and enjoy what you have."

Both young men sat, speachless to this sudden confession.

"This was our" Bulma held her fingers up to mark invisible quotations "evil scheme, to get you boys together. We want the best for you boys, most of all though we want you to be happy."

So with this new knowledge in hand, both young men nodded in acknowledgement to their mothers' confession, excused themselves and flew away. Back to their new hiding place where they experienced their first kiss.

And with all happy endings : They lived happily ever after!

The End

--- Again, DBZ is not mine, I make this story for fun and that's it. Maybe one day I will write another and see how things come along. I'm finding that I'm much better with short fics then anything. I really hope all who have read this story throughly enjoyed it, I apologize again for the long wait, as well as the shortness of this last chapter. *Bows deeply* Thank you all again for reading! ~ Drifter ---


End file.
